


Haikyuu x reader drabbles

by Intaniya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intaniya/pseuds/Intaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Haikyuu boys drabbles.</p><p>01. Aoba Josai volleyball team x reader<br/>02. Numai Kazuma x reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aoba Josai Volleyball team x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what is the pairing for this story seriously. Just gonna put Aoba Josai volleyball team for now.
> 
> I've created a blog! If you are a Hiakyuu fan like me who wants to express their love, or have some ideas want share with me, feel free to visit my blog: intaniya.tumblr.com

“Can’t believe the year is over, and we are becoming third year students.”

After school’s closing ceremony, the current second year, future third year Aoba Josai volleyball team players decided to go for ramen that’s close to their school.

“There are going to be new students too, you better act like a responsible captain, Assykawa.”

“Speaking of incoming students, my childhood friend is entering this year too. “Hanamaki swallows the noodles in his mouth, suddenly remember it is almost the year that you enter senior high school.

“Oh? You have a childhood friend?” Matsukawa has been to Hanamaki several times, but he never seems to meet this childhood friend of Hanamaki’s. Plus Hanamaki doesn’t really talk about this childhood friend until now.

“Yeah, she actually lives next to my house. She often comes to my house to play, but you always came at the wrong time.”

“Oh! So it’s a she! This is like Shojo manga, you and your little childhood friend there gradually develop feeling for each other, then fall in love at the end. I’m so jealous! I only have Iwa-chan!” Oikawa puts down his chopsticks and cups both cheeks.

“Do you want to die, Oikawa?”

“Gahhhh! I’m still eating!”

“Well, I don’t see her as a love interest. Let’s just say she is a really troublesome little sister.” Hanamaki sighs before he puts noodles in his mouth.

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

 

As cherry trees blossom, Aoba Josai begins a new school year. Apart from boys’ volleyball team welcoming new members, Oikawa is still being noisy as usual, Iwaizumi is still the only one that could handle Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa are always there to retort. Nothing really changes.

“Oi, Oikawa! There is a girl at the entrance, I think she might be one of your fans.” Matsukawa puts down his drink, turns to call Oikawa who is still practicing serve.

“Wow, she looks really small. Could she still be in Junior high school?”Kindaichi looks over his shoulder.

“Trashykawa! Did you go out and flirt with little girls again?” Iwaizumi immediately throw a volleyball at Oikawa’s back of the head with full force.

“Ah! Iwa-chan, jealousy makes you ugly!” Oikawa dodges Iwaizumi’s attack with ease, sticking out his tongue to tease at Iwaizumi while he runs to you.

Oikawa takes a good look at you. As Kindaichi said you are indeed small, even for a first year girl. You are a cute girl who has a pair of big and bright innocent eyes, which matches to your little frame.

You are currently holding a volleyball in your hand, Oikawa quickly suspects you want him to sign the ball. For some reason, you remind him of someone.

“Hi~ Why is Kawai-chan doing here? Are you looking for Oikawa-san?” Oikawa grin broadly almost showing his teeth, voice gentle and words slightly teasing, the usual way he charms girls.

However, his charm doesn’t work on you.

“I’m looking for Hana-ni!”

“H-Hana-ni?”Oikawa froze for a moment, not only because you didn’t blush or fall for his charm, but also confused with the person you are asking for.

“Oh, isn’t this Hana-chan?”

“Hana-ni!” You exclaim out loud with joy, beaming at your childhood friend with a bright smile. You ignore Oikawa and running straight to Hanamaki.

You and Hanamaki have raised attention in the second gymnasium. All of the regulars put down what they have on hand, come over to greet you.

“Oh~ Makki, so this is your little girl friend?” Matsukawa looks at you. You are so small that he needs to lower his head to have a good look at you. He never thought Hanamaki is into cute types.

“No, this is my childhood friend that I’ve mentioned before. Tachibana ______, but I call her Hana-chan.” Hanamaki pushes you in front of everyone, introducing you to his friends and teammates.

“Good afternoon! I’m Tachibana ______ from first year, I’m to become the ace of girls’ volleyball team!” You bow with a quick motion, smile radiantly at all the boys around you.

“Huh? You are same grade as us? But you look so small!” Kindaichi exclaims, mouth hanging wide open. You practically look like a kid when he stands beside you.

“Don’t you have practice too? What are you doing at second gymnasium?” Hanamaki rubs your hair while asking.

“Hana-ni! Remember the awesome Trashykawa-san you talked about every time? I want to learn jump serve from him! “You suddenly remember your purpose for this visit. You look up at Hanamaki, wide eyes filled with expectancy like a puppy awaiting for its treat. You scan around the people surrounding you, trying to figure out who is that awesome jump serve volleyball player.

If it is not because of that Trashykawa nickname, or else Oikawa will be very willing to stand out and teach you. Now he really knows how his teammates talk about him from his back.

The regulars around you can’t help but start to laugh vigorously, including Hanamaki the instigator who taught you that nickname. Even those supposed-to-be-nice first years are trying to hold back their laughter.

And you are just here staring at everyone with innocent eyes, totally unaware what you’ve just said, and how much damages you’ve caused for the Aoba Josai’s volleyball captain.

"Hana-chan, if you really want to learn jump serve, you must ask nicely. Also, his name is Oikawa but not trashykawa.” Hanamaki bends down to hold your shoulders, turning you to face Oikawa, who is struggling to hold a smile on his face.

"Oikawa-senpai, please teach me how to serve!”

Oikawa suddenly knows why he has this familiar feeling when he first met you, because you are technically a female version of Kageyama Tobio!

 

 


	2. (Numai Kazuma x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody in Nohebi Academy knows that the men’s volleyball captain Daishou Suguru has a younger sister, and the volleyball team ace Numai Kazuma has a huge crush on this troublesome girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ok this is probably the longest one-shots I've done. At one point it became way too long that I almost gave up. That's why this one shot is taking me forever to finish.  
> I'm so bad with chapter title, so I'm just gonna put the pairing for now :P  
> I've created a blog! If you are a Hiakyuu fan like me who wants to express their love, or have some ideas want share with me, feel free to visit my blog: intaniya.tumblr.com

 

Everybody in Nohebi Academy knows that the men’s volleyball captain Daishou Suguru has a younger sister, Daishou ______, who was actually only born few minutes after him.

Yes, you and that troublesome Daishou Suguru are twins. But even though you are twins, there is a big gap between your heights, and you have the right to suspect that Suguru had sucked all of the nutritious away from you when you were in mom’s womb.

Apart from the height, it can be said that you look like twins. You have similar facial features, similar hair colour, similar poison-coated tongue, similar malicious smile, and similar pairs of eyes that full of calculations. Even random people on the street could tell that you are twins.

When the members of men’s volleyball team first met you, they immediately had a thought of ‘This must be the true definition of twins’.

Many people said twin shares lots of similarities. For example, interest, personality, or hobbies. Unfortunately you and Suguru are not the typical twins that everyone thought of. You never agree what he agrees on; he always criticizes whatever you do. This is also why you get into fight every time you see each other. You could fight for silly little things and never grow tired of it. This is the way how you and Suguru show affections.

Just like now.

“Numa, Daishou twins are fighting again!” Hiroo calls out to their ace, Numai Kazuma for the rescue. Normally when Daishou twins are fighting, no one can stop them, because they got so caught up into their quarrel that they ignore their surrounding. Plus most of them are either too lazy or too afraid to interfere your quarrel, that’s why they leave this job to Numai.

Hearing the rescue call, Numai immediately drops the ball and walks over to Daishou twins. He’s done this over two years; he is used to this fight solver role already. He’s kept an eye on you since you enter the gym, knowing the fact that you will start a quarrel as usual.

“Suguru, coach wants to talk to you.” Numai pats on Suguru’s shoulder, who is currently having a angry staring contest with you.

“Going now.” Suguru makes a face at you before he turns and leaving you and Numai alone.

“I swear one day I’m going to punch that face till even mom couldn’t even recognize him.” You also make a face at Suguru before turning back to face Numai.

“Oh right! I almost forgot!” You search in your school bag then handing over one of the notebooks, “This is the notes you were asking for. I highlighted the part we are going to have on exam, so make sure you study for it.” You and Numai are in the same class. Sometimes he can’t attend extra tutorials because of volleyball practice, so you always share your notes with him.

“Thanks ______, I owe you.”

“No problem, just treat me next time.”

“About that,” Numai scratches the back of his neck, turning his gaze towards the court.” We don’t have practice tomorrow; do you want to go for ice cream after school?”

“Sure thing! We could also go over the material if you don’t understand something.” You check your phone, and almost shout when you see the time that shows on the screen. You are only here to give Numai your notes, it wouldn’t take more than 5 minutes. But god knows you spent most of the time to fight with Suguru. Damn Suguru.

“Ah, crap! I’m late! It’s all Suguru’s fault! I need to go now! See you in class tomorrow!” You wave goodbye to Numai before you run off the gym.

“See you.” Numai waves at you while seeing you off. A smile can’t help but spread across his face.

He thinks he likes you more and more each day. He really can’t explain it, but he likes you without trying. He loves the thing you say(even you are having quarrel with your brother) and how you never fail to make him smile like an idiot in love.

Yes, Numai Kazuma has a crush on you. It is for sure not love at first sight, because when he first met you(while you were having quarrel with Suguru as usual), he thought you were those annoying girls who said mean stuff, and whining about their lives. Of course he was wrong, You are a smart girl who is generous, and always willing to help, also very protective of your friends. Despite sometimes you would say something mean (normally to Suguru or people pissed you off), but you are normally nice to everyone except your brother

Numai doesn’t really remember how or when he fell for you. But when he realized it, he is already head over heels for you. 

“You really fall hard for her don't you?” Daishou Suguru who supposed to be with the coach, currently standing behind Numai, giving him a sly smirk.

Daishou Suguru has been standing here for a while and has seen everything, including how Numai asking his twin sister out.

“No, I--”

“Keep denying, the whole Tokyo knows you have a crush on ______.” Daishou grins widely, clearly doesn’t believe Numai’s denial at all.

“Is it that obvious?” Numai lets out a defeated sign, giving up of denying the fact that he has a huge crush on you.

Daishou pats on Numai’s shoulder, “I'm sure the entire team noticed it.” This is probably also why every time they see you come to visit the gym or you fighting with him, they call Numai over. The entire volleyball team is trying to create opportunity for their ace.

“Oh gosh, do you think ______ knows?” Numai covers his face with both palms. Now he is really depressed. He trusts his teammates won’t tell you anything about it, but if he is this obvious you might already know he has a crush on you.

“______ is dumb, but not that dumb.”

“What kind of brother calls his sister dumb?” Once again, Numai witness the hate-hate relationship between Daishou twins.

Daishou Suguru rolls his eyes, ignores Numai’s comment. “Think about it. We all know ______ is smart, she probably noticed it already. But why is she not responding to your feeling?”

Numai immediately looks at Daishou expectantly. .

“Don't give me that look; you know we don't get along.”

 

* * * * * *

 

“So, what is it you want to ask me?” You take a sip of her drink, looking at your best friend Mika, who’s also your brother Daishou Suguru’s ex-girlfriend.

“Huh? No! Nothing!” Mika immediately looks away, swallowing back the questions she wanted to ask you since she met up with you this morning.

“Stop pretending. You want to know how Suguru is doing now? He is struggling but still hanging in there.” You haven’t seen Suguru for a while because of the upcoming Spring High volleyball tournament. Even when you do see him, he always pretends nothing really happened. But as his twin you know that it really affects him when Mika asked for break up

“W-why? Is he okay?” Mika suddenly holds your hands, asks you nervously.

“Why are you so worried about him? Isn’t he your ex already?” You roll your eyes. It’s been a few weeks after Mika broke up with Suguru. Sure at first Suguru was kind of shock, but he has too much in his mind that he doesn’t really have time to think of their relationship. Instead, it’ Mika, the person who asked for break up first is now feeling worry and guilty.

“You really do have a kind heart, Mika. It’s such a shame that you broke up with Suguru. I thought you could fix his terrible personality.” Mika is your best friend since your first year in Nohebi Academy. She is pretty and cute, but most importantly she has a kind heart. This is why you introduced her to Suguru.

“No...It’s you who has a terrible personality.” Mika can’t help but roast you.

“I mean it’s good you break up with him, Suguru is an asshole anyways.”

“...what kind of sister are you.”

“I and Suguru have this hate hate relationship since we were in our mom’s womb.”

Mika doesn’t really want to talk about your brother now, so she quickly switches the subject. “How are you and Numai? Aren't you seeing him recently?" 

Mika, you and Numai are in the same class. Mika always sees Numai comes over to talk to you, or sees you talking to Numai outside of class room. As a girl who was in a relationship, she could clearly see Numai has a crush on you.

“If you count going to watch them practice, then yeah I guess.” But you’ve also watch bunch of boys’ practice, does that mean you are seeing all of them?

“You know what I mean ______-chan!” Mika pouts. You always play word games with her when you are talking about relationships.

“Numa is a nice guy; despite he always looks like he wants to punch someone.” You let out a small laugh. Of course you know what Mika is talking about. You might not be the brightest when it comes to relationship, but you sensed Numai has special feeling for you long time ago.

Kazuma Numai is men’s volleyball team’s ace; you’ve known him since your first year in Nohebi Academy, all because to your brother, they are in the same team after all. Despite you really don't have any interest towards volleyball, but your volleyball dedicated brother always drags you to his practice, and this is how you really met Numai and rest if the team.

Numai is a strong and tough guy. He always has this intimidating expression on his face, which sometimes would scare people off. You are sure that he could throw good punches too. But of course Numai is not that sort of person who goes around and looking for trouble.

Other than being strong in physical, Numai also has an indestructible spirit. You have seen he cheers his team members during the most difficult times, pulling them back from depression. This must be ace’s quality that Suguru has mentioned before. The high spirit that is able to keep the team together.

Unlike most of his shrewd teammates, Numai mostly shows his emotions on his face. He thought he hides his emotion well, but you are sure the whole class…, no, probably the whole grade knows he has a crush on you.

Despite acting all tough and strong in front of his teammates and friends, he always shows this soft side towards you, which is the completely opposite from the court. You’ve noticed he always scratches his back of the neck, or eyes wonder around when he talks to you, not to mention he randomly blushes when he is around you. He is always there for you when you need help. He would help you carry boxes or papers all the way to the office, even though his destination is completely opposite where you are going.

You must admit, Numai is a pretty cute guy.

Your hand rest on the side of your cheek. “But I still think coach Oomizuki is the coolest.”

“You still haven’t given up? But he is like thirty or something!” Mika knows you have this preference of older men. She doesn’t really approve and this is why she is always trying to set you up with someone for a date. Especailly for Numai, she is always trying to create opportunity for you and Numai to be alone.

“Anyways, I’m going to watch Suguru’s match this weekend, do you want to come with me?” It’s Suguru’s last game of his senior high school year. Even though you and Suguru fight all the time but this doesn’t mean you don’t love him. He is your dearest annoying asshole twin brother after all.  Plus, you’ve promised Numai to be there.

“But, I…”

“Don’t you want to see the reason why he spends so much time on practice?” You encourage Mika. You know even they've already broke up, but deep down they still care for each other. You are sure they will get back together in no time, they just need a little push, from you of course.

“And if he loses, you can totally make fun of him. You know, as a punishment of him not spending time with you.”

“______-chan, you really do have a horrible personality.”

 

* * * * * * *

 

“Suguru.”

“Geh! ______why are you here!” Suguru looks at you with surprise. He remembered you told him you are going out with a friend today, that’s why you can't come to see them. But here you are, with a shit eating grin on your face, ready to make fun of him like always.

“Here to watch you lose.”

Even though you say that, but Daishou knows you didn’t mean that. He and you are never good with expressing your true intention by mouth. It's in your genes, you are twins after all.

“I brought you a surprise, don’t be too happy.” Clearly too tired to start a quarrel with you. Then you motion Mika to come forward.

“Suguru.” Mika sounds a bit nervous and awkward. This is the first time she sees him after their break up.

“Mika-chan!” Suguru jumps from the seat, immediately pulling you over to the corner, whispering into your ears in panic. “What have you done? Why is Mika-chan here?”

“Well I took her to see what a loser you are.” You roll your eyes. Your brother always thinks so low of you, maybe next time you should really do something horrible.

“If you failed to get back with Mika this time, then there is really nothing I can help you, Suguru.”

Suguru looks at you with shock, then a smile slowly spread across his face. It is not those annoying or cunning smiles that he usually has, it is those rare smiles from the heart that he only shows to the people who he cares.

By telling the truth, you are not really used to when Suguru is showing affection. It’s way too cheesy, totally not Daishou twins’ style.

You give Suguru a thumb-up before you leave them alone in the hallway.

When you are on your way back to the place where Nohebi team is, you heard something irritating.

“Nohebi sure had it coming. Serve them right!”

You can’t help but slow down your pace, listening to what people say about your brother’s team. Most of the audiences have a good impression on Nohebi. These people must be one of the teams that Nohebi played against. Only the team who played against Nohebi would know how cunning they are.

“Using those cheap tactics and licking referee’s ass, they are sure damn lucky that they get into the rep decider match.”

That’s it.

“I heard salty whining from losers.” You say it not too low or not too loud, but you make sure they can hear it.

“What did you say!?” One of the guys pushes over his friends, glaring down at you. He is tall and intimidating, looks like most of the guys who play volleyball. But you are not afraid; you stare right into his eyes with fury.

Yes, sure, whatever they say are basically truth. But this is your brother and your friends they are talking about. No one could ever insult Suguru. No one can but you can. You are the only one who’s allowed to insult him.

“I won’t deny what they did, but they’ve worked hard for this. So if you don’t have anything good to say then shut your stupid mouth.”

“What! You little b--” The guys raises his arm ready to push you away, but a strong hand holds his arm in place.

“If you dare to lay a finger on her, I will not hesitate to punch you.” Numai pulls you behind him in a protective form. He rolls up his sleeves, face looks dead serious, and he is not joking about the punching part.

This guy sure looks strong, but not as strong as Numai. Also Numai looks way more intimidating than him.

“L-let’s go! People are watching, don’t cause any trouble or they will forbid you to play next year!” The guy’s teammates come over then drag him away from the hallway.

After seeing those guys off, Numai turns his attention back to you. “Jeez, seriously you and Suguru are sure twins.” Always going around to provoke people using your smart mouth.

“I thought you always want to punch trash talking people.” you giggle.

“Who told you that?” It’s actually pretty obvious who told you that. It must be your brother Suguru. Of course he doesn’t want the girl who he cares a lot to think he is a violent maniac who goes around to punch people.

“Why are you here anyways?” You asked him. You thought he is spending some quality time with his teammates.

“I haven’t seen you back so came to look for you. And thank god I came.” Numai lets out a sign of relief. Daishou twins are good at picking up a fight, they don’t do it on purpose, and it is just their nature. God knows what would happen if he wasn’t here.

“Thanks.” You are sure those guys wouldn’t do anything to harm you, probably just pushed you away or threaten you, but nothing really violent. Of course if they did you would just scream.

You suddenly fall into awkward silence. Numai opens his lips but then shut them close immediately. He looks like he wants to tell you something, and you know what exactly he wants to say.

You break the awkward silence.

“I heard you hurt your thumb.” You gently hold up Numai’s injured hand, can’t stop wondering how volleyball could make a person’s thumb dislocated. To be honest when you heard Numai’s thumb is dislocated and still insisted to get on the court as a pinch server, you were worried. You don’t know how much pain does a dislocated thumb caused, but you know it must hurt a lot when you saw Numai’s face turned white.

“Yeah, it still hurts a bit.” Numai looks down at you, taking in every detail of your face. He can’t help but blush for the fact that you are holding his hands.

“But you still went up there and did your very best, proved yourself.”

The match against Nekoma must be harsh for Numai, not because of his thumb was hurting, but for the fact that he is the ace but could do nothing but stood at the side watching his team fight.

“You are really cool, Kazuma.” You look up at him, staring into his eyes, cheeks flushed hot with blood.

Seeing you blush, Numai immediately becomes a blushing mess. “______, I--” You’ve always called him ‘Numa’ as others do, and yet you just calling him by his first name, it is clear that what you’ve meant. No needs further explain, he is over the moon already.

All of the sudden, Nuami is cut off by the rest of volleyball team members, who appear behind you like ghost, sending you and Numai death glare.

“Numa you betrayed us!”

“You supposed to stay single like the rest of us!”

Numai tries to push his teammates’ attacking hands off while sending you a helpless gaze for help. You let out a giggle watching Numai being attacked by his teammates, then decide it is time to save your boyfriend.

"I see Suguru is heading this way now. He looks happy, he is back with Mika again.”

 


End file.
